Game
by WhiteTigerLilly
Summary: "Mindy has a birthmark behind her right ear, it's become my newest target. She's not easy to disarm, but get her hot and she starts to screw up." DavexMindy (Rating change made.)
1. Game

_Disclaimer: I don't own KickAss or any of Mark Millars' characters._

_Josie Notes: I get a lot of random ideas and I never know what to do with them because they are so short or silly. I'm actually quite intimidated by some of the writers here. Fanfiction might be fan based, but you have to be a good writer to have a good story. Anyway, this is just a drabble. Mindy is NOT a child, and Dave is not a Pedo. Thanks!_

We've been playing a game.

Mindy has a birthmark behind her right ear, its become my newest target. She's not easy to disarm, but get her hot and she starts to fuck up. Luckily, only I have this super power. It's one I've learned to turn back on her. A much practiced method on her part. Until I learned how to fight dirty.

Step one, distract Mindy. As fast as she is, this is hard to do because she knows my motive. We can spend four minutes with her just blocking every kick, sweep and punch. Eventually when she goes for offense and starts to counter my attack, is when I manage to pull her close enough to blow softly on her neck. CRITICAL HIT. YES! She pauses inhaling sharply.

This gives me time for step two. Disarm Mindy. I wrap my arm around her waist. Using my free hand I push her hair away. It's fallen loose, but I'm starting to think she's doing this on purpose. I press my lips just under her ear and she almost hums out a soft moan. She turns in my arms. This where I have to be careful. Once she turns, the tables could follow suit. She knows just how to rile me up. She can reverse this on me at any time.

Quickly I move to step three. Take Mindy down and I win. Mindy gives me her little smirk. She pulls me in for a kiss and threads her fingers into my hair. Kissing me hard, she presses her body against me. She sways side to side, while slipping a hand up my shirt and trailing her fingers softly over my hip.

I think Mindy has stolen step three. Dammit. Before I know it, I'm on my back on the mat and she's sitting on my lower abdomen.

"I win."

"Shit."

_Josie Notes Part2: It's short! I know. I'm a newbie to KickAss fanfiction. Please review and tell me what you think. Good, bad or ugly? Muah!_


	2. New Rules

A/N: Well apparently I'm back. I've decided to just go with it. Hope you like it. There will Probably be two chapters after this... assuming you review enough to make me think you want them. Oh, yeah. Just in case: KickAss is not mine... Although I'd gladly steal Aaron from his wife. LOL

Attention span. The length of time for which a person is able to concentrate mentally on a particular activity.

I couldn't help but think of my Daddy's trivia question at that very moment. My mind was in and out of focus. His body. The mat against my bare feet. Sparring while he's sweating, and his body is covered in this fine... Oh jeez, that feels good... Dammit! I realize I'm bunching up his t-shirt in my fists. His hands are on my hips, and I'm sitting dangerously close to his pelvis. I catch the shit eating grin he's got and I'm torn between wanting to punch his shoulder, or lean down and bite his lip.

All it took was a soft whisper of a breath to distract me. I don't even think Dave knows that I feel like this. I mean, like seriously _feel_ like this.

OK... Calming breath. My body is playing this game for far longer than I meant for it to. This game was supposed to be an incentive to get Dave to actually try to knock me down. Fucking pussy! ...And as an excuse to get close enough to al-most make out before laying his ass out.

Me and my brilliant ideas. The game is developing into a new animal now. One that's leaving us out of breath and frustrated. Or more so, me. I don't know what to do. I mean, I ne-ver... ugh!

"Get up."

"What?"

We do. He shakes his head and rolls his eyes at me and this is just upsetting. Does he know what I'm thinking about? No... Right? It's ok. I'm in control. So what if I'm still a virgin? There's still about 15 different things I can think of that I'd like to do to him, or let him do to me.

I mentally slap my forehead. Ugh! Is everyones first attempt at jumping someones bones this nerve wracking?

I smooth my grappling shorts and tank top as I walk over to the wall in our new safe house. His eyes follow me to the wall and I turn to see him give me the same look he has, since we began fighting as a team. It makes me smile that he's still wary of me.

I think I've got an idea! I grab two bokken and toss him one.

"New rules."

A/N:REVIEW! What do you think, want and like. Don't play me. LOL I have a lot to do and reviews are my incentive. So get to it.


	3. Make Me

**Josie Notes**: I... Started rambling and had to hit delete on all of it because the only thing I REALLY wanted to say here is... I sincerely from the bottom of my fluffy wittle heart am sorry I didn't update this sooner. I can promise you the last chapter will be out in a few days as it's already started. I'm just a squirmy wormy about all things sex, and I was fully immersed in the world of MLP FIM thanks to a certain brony. *Cough cough,* Mako! *Cough cough.* I also knew the direction this was going in and totally froze up and got writers block... Because of sex. LOL. Ok I'm done.

_"Never confuse a single defeat with a final defeat."_ -Old wise... Fortune Cookie. LOL!

"Block, bitch."

I catch the bokken she's thrown at me and watch as Mindy circles me. Shes's got a look that says she's up to something. I kinda have to resist the urge to run because it's clear that Mindy is in predator mode. I'm about to be lunch. Which kinda reminds me, I'm hungry.

"You ready to hear 'em?"

"Uh, ok."

"Rule one! Don't let this," she waves her bokken at me. "...make contact."

I feel my eyebrows raise.

"What makes that different?"

Mindy smirks and lets out a short amused giggle.

"Rule two is you have to take something off if it does."

She begins to circle me again and I realize Mindy is already at an advantage. If she can keep distance with the bokken it gets harder to even start taking the steps to do anything, especially distract her. On top of that all, she's got one more piece of clothing before she's down to nothing. Even worse, I think I want to get her naked and after the whole heavy breathing and griping my t-shirt up, I've got a feeling that's exactly what she wants.

"I'm game."

Before I even have a chance to get into any kind of stance Mindy runs at me. She moves left and swings out her bokken forcing me immediately in to a defensive stance. I brace for her blow with my bokken but she spins and swings from above. I barely manage to side step it but she leaves herself open coming back up, so I smack her ass with the side of my bokken. I hear her indignant squeal and she looks mildly surprised.

Contact.

This past few months it's more of an even playing field. With years of training together my strength vs her ability to move quickly have kinda balanced things out.

She hands me her bokken, backs up slowly and smirks as she pulls her tank top up over her head and tosses it aside leaving her in a black sports bra and grappling shorts. It's kinda hot.

Keeping eye contact, she walks back grabs her bokken and waits. I know what she's doing though. It's harder for me to block her when she counter attacks. I react more naturally when she is the agressor. I feel like I have to _look_ for openings when I am stalking.

I begin to move closer, bokken level to the ground. She teasingly taps my bokken and backs up. Just when I think I'm gonna take my shot she steps forward again and throws her bokken laterally at me. In the time it takes for me to catch it, she manages to lean forward and grab my bokken from my hand. In the next second before I can straighten the bokken she's thrown at me, she steps forward and taps my thigh with the wrong end of the bokken.

Contact.

Then as if that's not bad enough, she swings it back up and manages to knock the bokken out of my hand. She raises a brow at me. That's just playing dirty. This isn't really a sparing match any more.

"What are you waiting for?" She pokes my shoulder with the tip of the bokken. "Take it off Dave."

I step closer and lean toward her ear.

"Make me."

**JosieNotes2**: It's short, but then again what's next is easier to write in Mindy's POV. I literally started three different versions and it was fighting me harder than Mindy on adrenaline. My keyboard started acting up too! The other versions do give me some good ideas though! I hope you find continuity in the chapters. PLEASE Review and tell me your thoughts. Good, bad or ugly. Just let me know something!

Ja Ne


End file.
